Summoning Yourself
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: SasuSasu Summary: Sasuke stole a scroll with a rare jutsu from Orochimaru, which led to unexpected results. Selfcest.


**Summary:** Sasuke stole a scroll with a rare jutsu from Orochimaru, which led to unexpected results.

**Pairing:** SasuSasu (Apathetic Sasuke/Cold, unstable, yet more innocent Sasuke)

**Warnings:** selfcest (you have been warned!), sex, probably OOC, pointlessness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

I have been a fan of SasuSasu for quite a while and decided it was time I wrote something for them, since I got inspiration too by looking through countless pictures, clubs and stuff. Credit for creating split personalities a.k.a. Sasuke the Neutral and Uchiha-sama goes to _**flighty_designs**_ (livejournal).

_**Summoning Yourself**_

"What...who are you?"

"Me? I'm you."

"How did you end up here? Go back to where you came from!"

"It's not my fault you summoned me!"

There was a long pause. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Right before him, in all _its_ glory, stood a replica of himself. Or rather, of whom he used to be back when he was only twelve years old and completely inexperienced in battle. A rookie compared to who he was now.

He was practicing a new jutsu from a scroll he secretly stole from Orochimaru. What the snake-freak doesn't know won't hurt him, plus, curiosity took the best of him and he simply wanted to know what kind of powers the man he practiced under had. He was prepared for everything but this... Was this some sort of "Summoning Personality" jutsu? He has never seen anything like this before. It's true what they say about Orochimaru: he has the rarest scrolls at his disposal.

If Sasuke knew this was going to happen, he would have never even tried taking the scroll in the first place. Who in their right mind would like to see their past, weaker self when they tried so hard to forget those sickening memories? Sasuke didn't wish to remember the times before he left Konoha for Orochimaru, or the embarrassing, he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, time when he was weaker than Naruto.

The wind picked up, messing their almost equal hair. Glaring at one another, challenging the other to give in, they stood there for quite a while. Neither of them moved a muscle, until the older Sasuke finally spoke up, without breaking their eye contact.

"I'll say it once again, disappear!"

The younger one only laughed under his breath, quietly, finally breaking their eye contact, but smirking smugly none the less, "Even if I truly wanted to, I could not. You are the genius one who summoned me. Send me back yourself, why don't you?"

Grunting, the older Sasuke clenched his fist, "What a stupid scroll. Who would _ever_ use it to summon their past self?" his eyes looked up and down the boy, as he continued, "You're pathetic."

Having a teenage mind and the fact he has yet matured, the twelve-year-old Sasuke had a huge ego and an unstable mind, so his reaction to the sixteen-year-old, or anyone else for that matter, could never be calm, "Look who's talking! What did you accomplish over two and a half years of being under Orochimaru?! You haven't even defeated Itachi yet!" he snorted to the side and took a few steps over to his older self, staring up at him, "Or perhaps you don't care about avenging the clan anymore?! Maybe you are simply worried about yourself now and forgot all about that! You forgot your purpose, asshole!"

With that, he swung his fist at his more collected self, who didn't seem to be one bit affected by his outburst. That in itself pissed him off. Sasuke easily caught the small fist before it hit his face, twisting it slightly and grabbing the younger's collar, "What I do now is none of your concern anymore. Everything has changed from back then. Even so, I haven't forgotten _our_ goal. And I'll accomplish it."

Gasping for air and trying his best not to show any weakness from the tight grip on his shirt, little Sasuke tried pushing the firm hand away. The attempt was in vain and all he could do was choke slightly, "I...hate you so much. I...I don't want to be...you!"

The older Sasuke's eyes narrowed visibly and the pushed his replica on the ground forcefully. Holding him down by the slim neck, the wish to kill was visible in his eyes. Despite that though, the younger still smirked boldly and spit blood on the other's face.

Wiping blood from his face nonchalantly, the older mirrored his smirk, "You little slut..."

After that, none of the Sasukes' knew what they were doing as their lips met in a hot, demanding kiss. The older Sasuke let go of the younger's neck, ripping the old blue shirt open, running his hands all over the body. The little one didn't protest; wrapping his hands around the elder teen's neck, deepening their heated kiss. For some reason, what they were doing felt oddly right for both and they were lost to reality.

Their tongues danced in each other mouths, tasting each other familiarly. Pulling away slightly, the elder started licking down the similar pale skin, nipping on the sensitive spot on the neck he knew he had. His reward was a shallow gasp, the reaction he had expected. Moving down, he licked the nipples, watching them harden in an instant.

He remembered himself at that age; he was quite sensitive and slutty, that is why it didn't surprise him when he felt an erection covered by the annoying material of his old shorts. Ripping the shirt more to get access to the stomach, he played with the navel there, receiving a quiet moan this time. Raising his eyes to the boy's face, he felt his own member twitch. The look his younger self gave him, filled with such lust and want sent him on edge.

He wasted no time and took off the other's pants and underwear off fast, releasing the already leaking organ from its prison. He licked and sucked on it for a little while messaging the scrotum with one of his hands, going lower after. Even at this age, he already slept with men, so it didn't surprise him very much when he entered two fingers without much of a resistance. Now, loud moans filled his ears. He could hardly believe it.

"I don't remember being this loud..." he muttered to himself, finally undoing the rope on his pants. He was quickly done with it and felt two small hands pull on his shirt lightly, until it was no longer covering his shoulders. Snorting, the older boy didn't react to that, focusing on his pants instead, taking them off just a bit to let his hard member out.

Positioning himself at the entrance, teasing his younger self, he leaned forward until he was at the boy's ear, licking it, "Beg for it, now."

The smaller Sasuke was never the type to do that, and in other circumstances he would simply say "no", but this was different. He couldn't lie to himself, right? He truly wanted the other's member inside him, "Uh!.. Please, fuck me hard and fast...till I disappear!"

That was all Sasuke needed, entering the younger in an instant, until his member was fully in. Moving it slightly, he quickly located his sweet spot, causing the other to squirm and moan in pleasure. Grabbing the smaller legs, he pulled them up, so knees were now almost touching the ground, giving him more room to move easier.

Soon, they developed a good rhythm, going faster every time. The pleasure was almost unbearable to the younger one of them and he used his hand to jerk himself off. Noticing this, the elder Sasuke sped up his thrusts even more, both in need of their release. In a few more thrusts, the younger came, moaning loudly. His muscles clenched all over Sasuke's member, causing him to come after as well.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Sasuke leaning his forehead against the smaller neck, panting hard. The sun was still up in the sky, shining upon their sweaty figures. The wind picked up once again, causing the younger replica to shiver lightly. It felt pleasing against his hot skin.

As he smelled the older boy's hair, his hair, he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly and wrap his hands around the elder's neck once more, making him raise his head as their eyes met, "I look forward to becoming you..." with that, he leaned forward and captured pink lips he was so familiar with.

At that same moment, the twelve-year-old Sasuke turned into a blue chakra and disappeared into nothingness. Sasuke spent a little while longer sitting there on his knees, realization of what just happened slowly slipping into his mind.

Was he narcissistic then? No...for he most likely would never use this jutsu again.

...Or...would he..?

...**_Owari…_**

* * *

My sex-scene practice, sort of, and well, it turned into a oneshot somehow... I think so far, it's my most detailed sex scene...I know, lame, but I'm still learning, so...xD;

Well, either way, thank you for reading and it's up to you if you want to review or not. I'm not forcing or anything related.

Take care.~


End file.
